


【JG】教学相长

by ayaoyao



Category: Joker Game (Anime), hatano - Fandom, jitsu - Fandom, kaminaga - Fandom, miyoshi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaoyao/pseuds/ayaoyao
Summary: 回应点梗※ 要求：神三和实波的换妻play。※ 架空ABO设定





	【JG】教学相长

1.  
毫无征兆地迎来首度发情期的时候，三好正在神永家里打游戏。  
事情来得过于突然，他那会儿正拿着空茶杯走去厨房要往里添水，身体骤然异变袭来，他杯子一个没拿稳摔在地上粉身碎骨。  
“三好？”神永从客厅里喊他，过了会儿没听见回应，起身走到一半就被扑面而来的气息惊到大脑宕机。他隐隐约约意识到发生了什么，而三好在努力平息静气地同时问他，有抑制剂吗。  
三好行事向来严谨周全，虽说他觉得自己不大可能会是O，但总归没法完全排除这个可能性。算算年纪也差不多该到性别分化的时候，他也勉为其难在家中备着Omega抑制剂以防万一。  
只是天有不测风云，谁承想他偏偏还真就是个O？并且祸不单行，在这关键时刻偏偏他不在自己家里，而早他半年迎来性成熟的竹马损友，也不知走了什么狗屎运偏偏是个A。这也就意味着，神永家里没有Omega抑制剂。  
两人杵在厨房里手足无措地对峙了一会儿，而后神永试探地问他，那、试试我？  
三好皱起眉头犹豫迟疑，最终妥协地用眼神问他，要、怎么做？  
令人尴尬的沉默，一向以全能自诩、自认为无所不能的学年第一和学年第二四目相对、面面相觑。

2.  
“你不会？”  
“……不会。”  
“怎么可能，你不是同时交往过五六七八个女朋友？”  
“咳……三好，我必须要澄清几点：第一，我这个月一共就交过三个女朋友；第二，不管是这个月的，还是上个月的，还是更早以前的，无论跟哪一个我们都只是拉拉小手而已；第三，这些都不是同时的。OK？”  
三好不知道这O不OK，总之他自己这会儿不是很OK。首次发情的陌生失控感正在以几何倍数增长，他努力支着一张不改色的面孔，暗里两腿打颤连站着都很吃力。他抹了一把脸上的冷汗说，行了那你快滚去帮我买抑制剂。  
神永站着没有动。抑制剂对身体有损害，他不太放心。“你不想要我？”他问。  
三好觉得气闷。他想打人但使不上劲。他扶着墙把自己挪到客厅拉开一张椅子坐下，感觉到浑身在打哆嗦。  
神永的气息笼过来，刺刺拉拉战战兢兢。他像是也被吓得不轻，但又受了影响，这会儿两人的信息素味道都浓烈到仿佛要先自行交战。  
三好想，谁他妈想要你？但要你就要你吧，他都不嫌弃了，可问题是你不是不会吗？！  
他张口想说话，声音出了嗓子眼却化作虚软的喘息。神永终于也意识到事态严重，慌慌张张掏出手机说我有办法啊，你再坚持一会儿我打个电话。

3.  
波多野感到很生气。  
夏日里难得的清凉下午被神永一个电话搅和了跟实井的二人世界，电话那头神永支支吾吾又说不清楚到底怎么了，结果实井接手过电话没两分钟就一脸叫人如沐春风的微笑，拉上波多野就直奔神永家里。他一路上一头雾水，等到了地儿听明白了究竟什么情况，顿时觉得又好气又好笑。  
在性别分化上波多野和实井都是早熟，这或许也就是造成了两人身高发育过早停滞的罪魁。对于这一点谁也知道是波多野的逆鳞，而实井倒是欣然接受。他们两人早在高中前就已标记为固定伴侣，D班的学生对此都心知肚明。  
“你们经验丰富嘛，就稍微跟我说说该怎么做……”神永双手合十，“拜托了！”  
“什么经验丰富，滚滚滚，没有没有。”波多野对神永挥着手像在赶苍蝇，而实井耸肩轻笑，径自往里走去推开卧室房门。  
“啊，你等等——”神永慌忙跟过去，波多野跟在后面，稍微朝屋里探出脑袋就被吓了一跳。  
房间里的气息已经迷乱得一塌糊涂，波多野轻轻咂嘴：“哇，亏你能忍啊。”  
三好微微蜷着身陷在床罩里，望见他们就这样闯进来也没力气骂，只是有气无力地对波多野说：“……你闭嘴。”  
“这可真是……”实井走近他，伸手就碰上三好的肩膀。A的味道搅动起更为剧烈的冲击，三好死死地咬牙不让自己出声，握拳的双手指节泛白。  
“喂。”神永阴沉下脸来，一手拉住实井的手臂，“我不是要你来……”  
“你想要我跟波多野来给你先演示一遍？我怕三好君等不起。”实井笑得嘲讽，“再这么拖下去，他恐怕是要撑不住的。”  
三好此刻已经没有维系形象的余裕，身体蜷缩着止不住颤抖，除了把脸深深埋进枕头里以外，再没有其它驱逐窘迫的办法。  
“只是、临时的话……”他在细微的轻喘吸气中闷声说。  
“很好。”实井愉快地拍了拍手，仿佛这便一切敲定了。波多野皱着眉看了看神永：“那这家伙……”  
“波多野你就稍微带一带他好了。”实井的语气就好像在说“你就教一下他这道题的解法”一样，接着又转头对神永道，“按理说他被我标记过，不该跟别人做的。波多野自己有分寸，你按照他的指示来就行。你要是敢伤到他，或是进到生殖腔里，那你也就用不着学了，反正今后你都会用不上的。明白了？”  
神永机械地点了一下头，还在瞠目结舌中就已经被波多野拖到一边。  
实井便欣欣然倾身上前去，掰过三好的身子叫他把脸露出来。  
“能看到三好君这样的表情，”实井的手指碰上他汗涔涔的微红面颊，指腹摩挲他被汗水沾湿的刘海，“我可是很兴奋呢。”

4.  
“这里……不对，是这里啦。”  
“这里跟刚才那里有什么不同吗？”  
“当然哪里都不一样啊！”波多野失去耐性地低吼，“你生理卫生课到底有没有听啊说起来你这白痴究竟为什么能一直是年级第二啊？”  
“因为三好一直是第一啊。”神永非常坦诚无辜地说。  
“呼……”波多野深深呼出一口气，“你是不是在耍我？”  
神永打着哈哈笑起来：“啊我觉得我好像掌握到什么感觉了，我们再试一下……”  
床榻另一半，实井探手伸下去，触及到一把温热黏腻。  
“我该说，真不愧是三好君吗。”实井嘴角弧度诡秘。三好瞪了他一眼。也许是受到来自A的气息的抚慰，三好自觉比早先要稍好了些，至少能聚起一点气力斗嘴，他就挥霍得毫不客气：“要做就做，废什么话。”  
实井歪了歪头，看起来一脸纯真良善：“这可是你说的。”  
未曾开发过的入口紧涩，即便是处于发情期的身体，初次的进入也是很不容易。实井驾轻就熟拿捏得当，研磨与挺进都细致谨慎，却又报复似的在温柔的节奏中故意穿插些许过激的小动作。  
“啊……”在经受到又一下猝然推进时，三好忍耐不住轻呼出声，“……疼。”  
随着这一声低唤，波多野感到神永的动作一滞，放在自己身侧的手倏地用了力。  
“心疼了？”波多野笑他，“第一次总会疼的，过去就好了。你也知足吧，得亏是实井，要是就让你这样去瞎搞，那要有他受的了。”  
神永脸色阴沉，顾及到早先实井的威胁，倒也没对波多野怎样。他心里不痛快，也终究不是波多野的错。  
只是做而已，跟感情没关系。就像他亲亲昵昵拉着这个或那个姑娘的手，从来也都不过心。  
那么为什么，他现在觉得这样难过。难过得要死。三好破碎的叫声里有哭腔，他听着就好像自己也要哭出来了一样。

5．  
初始的痛楚过去，三好感到渐渐的温热迎上来，快感积聚，疼痛好像也就不那么明显了。实井很知道要怎么做能让他更舒服些，三好觉得周身似是被温软的气泡捧着，从身体到头脑都软乎发胀起来。  
这感觉……很好。他被自己这个念头搞得有些昏乱。就像是一池温柔深水，他潜进去，水流轻抚着他，每一个细胞都很快乐。接着水倏忽间凉了下去，他伸出手去想要抓住什么，水里空寂得可怖，要剥夺他的呼吸。  
神永。  
把第一次弄成这样狼狈可笑的局面，也就神永那蠢货做得出来了。三好喘息着像从深水中浮上来，一边听着身侧另一方笨拙努力的动静，一边就更加躁动不安。A可以和很多不同的O做，但若是一个O被标记了，往后他就只能认这一个A了。这太不公平。神永之前是说不会，经过眼下这一场闹剧，往后他还有什么做不出来？就同他一个月换三个女朋友一样……哎，他干嘛要想着神永的那些混蛋事儿？只要避免被标记，他也能想怎么样就怎么样。跟神永比起来，实井更聪明，更有经验，做起来很温柔，他甚至可以说是喜欢的。要是波多野不介意，三好觉得往后到了发情期拉上实井临时来一发也不错。当然波多野肯定还是会介意的，那么也不一定是实井，甘利、佐久间老师……他认识的优质单身A也不少，随便找谁都可以。  
紧接着，强烈的刺激把他拉了回来。“你在想什么。”实井问他，语气有些冷。  
“呵，”三好移动眼瞳瞥了他一下，“不关你的事吧。”  
“嗯，确实。”实井一边应着一边骤然加力，叫那双酒红眼睛染上猝不及防的惊诧与水光，“不过，既然现在是跟我，好歹还是想一想我吧。”  
说着他凑近三好，压低着嗓音低语，“之后，你想怎么想他都随便你。”  
下一个瞬间三好是谁也没法去想了，头脑空白一片，体内四下流窜的暖流叫他绷紧身子连声音都发不出来，却又不依不饶趴到实井耳边挤出半句嚅嗫：“不要……标记。”  
“当然不会，”实井说着给予了他最后的快意，“放心，我也不是乱来的人。”  
三好一手覆脸，在无声的战栗中倾泻出来。

6.  
“你们那边弄完了吗？”这边厢波多野一个打挺把神永推开，“太好了，我可快要受不了了。”  
实井退了出来，轻轻呼了一下气。三好侧身躺着，一言不发地兀自平缓气息。神永靠过来，实井轻巧地同他交换了位置，嘴角还勾着莫测的笑意。  
神永伸手碰上三好侧脸。三好的脸颊上还挂着未干的泪，他吻了吻那道痕迹，“对不起。”他说。  
为什么要道歉。三好晕晕乎乎地想着，一面把手放在他一侧耳际。神永靠近他，某种清澈的气息就萦绕过来，像雨水打落在叶片上，雨后的阳光穿透树枝洒下来。  
“草地。”三好轻轻地说，神永不明所以：“什么？”  
“你的味道，”三好闭了闭眼睛，“……不讨厌。”  
“哎呀呀，你看，我费了那么大劲，他倒好，一心只注意到那家伙的味道。”实井对波多野调笑，“波多野也喜欢么，神永的味道？”  
“无所谓，”波多野满脸不在乎，转着眼珠又想了想，“没劲，太冷淡了。”  
实井就欢喜地笑起来，在他额头上轻轻啄了啄。  
“三好的味道你想必很喜欢吧。”波多野一手抵在他胸口拦着他。  
“他太单纯了。”实井直言得毫无遮掩，“我喜欢更烈一点的。”  
“你们两个，闭嘴啦。”神永转头说，在他身侧，三好还没完全缓过来，却也抬手冲实井竖了竖中指。  
“好好好，我们闭嘴。”  
那边实井同波多野开始肆意的鱼水欢好，交融的信息素充盈着整间屋子像是要发了酵一样。  
神永俯下身亲吻、轻咬三好的耳朵：“这次，让我做到最后吧。”  
随便是谁都可以。三好想，他才不要他。他完全可以不要他。  
而后三好轻声哼笑了一下：“那要看你行不行了。”  
三好的味道是果酒，甜得叫他要醉了。

 

END


End file.
